La verdadera paz
by Omore
Summary: Y es que, a fin de cuentas, sólo en aquellos instantes abrazaban la verdadera paz. TYL!D18. Fluff.


Esto pasa, niños, cuando en vez de estudiar te pones a escuchar _"Cremet d'Anjou"_ y a ver nevar. Te pones en modo _fluff_ y sale lo que sale. En bonita autora angst me estoy convirtiendo...

Katekyo Hitman Reborn **©Akira Amano**

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya estaba intrigado. Casi, casi desconcertado. Por primera vez en su vida se preguntaba qué era lo que debería hacer realmente.<p>

El plan de ese Irie Shoichi era tan... ilógico. ¿Qué necesidad había de traer a sus "yo" diez años más jóvenes? Bueno, estaba el asunto de recuperar los anillos Vongola, pero en lo que se refería a la salvación del universo conocido...

Su naturaleza pragmática le instaba a viajar él mismo al pasado, encontrar al tal Byakuran y morderle hasta la muerte antes de que cometiera ninguna barbarie. Pero la solución más simple nunca era la adecuada, o al menos eso creía el Décimo Vongola.

No había nada que él pudiera hacer. Hibari aspiró los vapores de su _matcha_ en silencio.

—**Kyou-san** —la voz de Kusakabe interrumpió su meditación. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos.

—**Qué ocurre** —respondió, calmo.

—**Él está aquí.**

_Él._

No hacía falta más presentación. Hibari Kyouya dejó sobre la mesilla su taza de té y posó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas dobladas, cubiertas por la gruesa tela de un kimono de invierno.

—**Hazle pasar** —indicó a su subordinado. Kusakabe pareció dudar.

—**Ha dicho que quiere que le reciba usted, Kyou-san.**

En otros tiempos, Kyouya habría chasqueado la lengua. Se limitó a esbozar una leve mueca de disgusto.

_"Ese estúpido..."_

—**Hace demasiado frío fuera** —musitó entre dientes.

Y sin embargo, se levantó. Porque así eran las cosas. Porque habían llegado a tal extremo que, si no le hacía caso, Kyouya no se sentía del todo Kyouya.

Le vio antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta del templo, sonriendo como siempre. Tal vez tenía el cabello más corto, la mirada más triste, algunas cicatrices de más en las manos, pero definitivamente era él.

_Dino._

—**¿Has visto, Kyouya?** —murmuró, en cuanto tuvo al japonés a su lado—. **Está nevando.**

Mientras se volvía, el Guardián escuchó un roce de ropa que no era suya. Con un leve escalofrío, Kyouya trazó una rápida conexión mental entre los copos de nieve y los pétalos de sakura. La enfermedad que provocada por Shamal se había curado hacía años y, sin embargo, cada vez que veía flores de cerezo seguía sintiendo una inusual calma. Era como si sus ganas de luchar flotasen lejos de él en el viento, al igual que los pétalos.

Al igual que la nieve.

Una súbita debilidad le recorrió por entero, acompañada por una suave racha de aire frío en el pecho expuesto. Por un momento, se le hizo pesado respirar.

Entonces sintió la piel quemante de los brazos de Dino envolverse en torno a su torso, su cuerpo cálido acoplarse a la perfección contra su espalda. Una de las manos de Cavallone subió por su cuello hasta su mejilla, acariciándole despacio el pómulo con la yema del pulgar.

Y Kyouya no se apartó, no le empujó ni le golpeó ni le amenazó con el tormento eterno bajo sus fauces. Simplemente se recostó contra él, saboreando su familiar aroma y la presión tenue de esos labios mil veces memorizados contra su sien.

—**Estos cinco meses han sido un infierno** —le escuchó susurrar, con la voz ronca y quebrada, mientras depositaba fantasmas de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula con una ternura inconmensurable. El estremecimiento de anhelo que recorrió al italiano lo sintió Hibari como propio—. _**Finalmente sono tornato...**_** Kyouya.**

El suave aliento de Dino se insinuó en el borde de su boca antes incluso de que el moreno se diera la vuelta y le besara con una placidez rayana en la ternura. Aquella que sólo traían consigo el tiempo y la experiencia. Las manos del contrario sujetando el propio rostro hacían las veces de barrera para contener todo aquello que pugnaba por destruir ese momento. Su momento.

No habría allí normas, tabúes o enemigos delirantes; desbarajustes siderales, viajes en el tiempo ni nada de lo que amenazaba con caerles encima en cualquier momento. Nada tenía derecho a existir en su mundo aparte de ellos dos.

A fin de cuentas, únicamente en aquellos instantes abrazaban en el otro la verdadera paz.

—_**Okaeri.**_

Y sólo eso era importante.

* * *

><p><strong>·<span>Aclaraciones:<span>**  
>-El <em><strong>matcha <strong>_es una clase de té japonés que se emplea en la ceremonia del té. Siendo Hibari tan tradicional, me pareció adecuado.  
>-<em><strong>Finalmente sono tornato:<strong>_ "por fin he vuelto".  
>-<strong><em>Okaeri<em>**: "bienvenido a casa".

He de decir que personalmente no lo he sentido OoC. _TYL!_Kyouya, tan calmado respecto al _TYB_, me intriga sobremanera. Mientras Amano se pronuncia claramente sobre el asunto, seguiré especulando con que el amor a los animalitos patada de Hibari se ha extendido a Cavallone.

**E.**


End file.
